In Between the Stacks
by SaoirseF
Summary: While working at a local bookstore, Betty Cooper reconnects with her childhood friend, Jughead Jones. (slow burn, eventual Bughead) AU where everyone is in college
1. Chapter 1

Betty tightened up her perky blonde ponytail, smoothed down the drab uniform top she'd gotten at orientation, and walked into her new place of employment, Keegan's Books. She was nervous about it- she'd have to adjust to her new co-workers and learn new ways of doing things. After one semester of college, Betty knew eating ramen for every meal wasn't sustainable, and looked for jobs. After a month-long search, she got hired at Keegan's Books, an establishment at which she was a regular.

The gorgeous brunette manning the front desk waved at her. The brunette stepped out of the desk, and said, "Hey, you must be Betty? I'm Veronica. I'm training you!" Betty smiled. "Great- how long have you been working here?" Veronica grimaced. "Maybe four months? Most of the employees here are students, so they don't tend to stick around long. I'm a fashion marketing major at the university, you?" Betty replied, "I'm a journalism/ business double major. What's it like here?".

Veronica smiled. "I'll just give you the tour. Obviously, this is the front desk. If you're on the reception desk, you just have to scan books and take payment. Pretty easy stuff. I'll show you the breakroom." They walked over to a gray unmarked door, and Veronica stuck a key, turned it, and gave the door a shove before it opened. In the drab, windowless room, containing only a table, chairs, and a microwave, a dark, beanie-wearing figure sat, typing away on a laptop.

Veronica called out, "Jughead? You've got company. This is Betty, our new co-worker". Jughead said, without looking up from his laptop. "Hi, I'm Jughead. Welcome to this fine establishment. It's always an amazing time". Betty blurted out. "Jughead? Did you used to hang out with Archie Andrews, in Riverdale?". Jughead stopped typing, looked up, and recognized the familiar face standing in front of him. "Betty Cooper?". She smiled, and explained to Veronica, "Me and Jughead grew up together. We kinda lost touch after he moved to Toledo in eighth grade". She turned back toward Jughead, "How have you been? I didn't know you ended up going here? How's Jellybean and FP?" Jughead replied, "Jellybean's doing great. She's probably the only middle-schooler who listens to Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin voluntarily. And FP's fine". Veronica said, "This is so weird. You guys knew each other beforehand? I've got to drag Betty away; I need to show her the coffee bar".

They walked to a small cafe area, tucked in the corner of the bookshop. Veronica said, "We have a little coffee corner here. We only serve brewed coffee, reheated pastries, and bottled drinks,". Gesturing toward the small cafe tables, each with a student hunched over their laptop or a textbook, she said, "A lot of people study here. So basically, once you start working here, you'll either be at the register, working the coffee bar, or stocking books with Jughead. It's a pretty chill job. Today, you're supposed to work register with me, and I'll just show you the ropes on that".

They walked back to the front desk, and Veronica said, "That's so cool that you know Jughead. He kinda keeps to himself. Do you have any plans for tonight? I was thinking of going downtown." Betty, not usually the type to party, surprised herself, and said, "No plans- I'd love to go out". Veronica grinned. Betty added, "We could get ready at my place, too, if you want?" Veronica said, "Hell yeah. If by 'getting ready,' you mean 'pregame,' then I'm in".

* please review! I'd really appreciate it. this will probably be an extended story, I have a couple of directions I'd like to take it. *


	2. Chapter 2

Betty fluffed up the throw cushions and threw the dishes on the coffee table into the sink. Her apartment got pretty disgusting at times, as her two roommates were both guys. Kevin, to his credit, was very conscientious. Archie, however, was a whole other story. However, since they were her childhood best friends, it was hard to stay mad at them. She heard a sharp rat-a-tat on the door; must be Veronica.

She unlocked all four locks on her front door, and was greeted by Veronica, toting multiple dry-cleaning bags and a large tote. Veronica glanced at the door. "Four locks? Really?".

Betty shrugged. "My dad can be kinda overprotective. He installed them"

Veronica nodded. "All right. I brought makeup, dresses, and drinks. Do you fit into a size 4? You could wear something of mine if you want".

Betty smiled. "I can squeeze. You should meet my roommates- Kevin and Archie. They're super chill". She called out for them, and Kevin emerged from his room, and exclaimed. "Oh my god! You must be Veronica".

Veronica waved. "I see my reputation has preceded me"

Archie strolled out of his room, clutching an acoustic guitar.

Betty said, "Archie. I just wanted you to meet Veronica- she's my new co-worker".

Archie replied, "Hey Veronica. I've got to get back to this song. Nice to meet you though". He skulked back to his room.

Kevin whispered, "He's kind of a misunderstood artist type. His girlfriend, Valerie, just broke up with him. If we're being honest, he can be a little bit of a fuccboi."

Veronica smiled. "He's cute though". She turned to Betty. "Do you have dibs on him?".

Betty grimaced. "God, no. I used to have a stupid crush on him in high school, but it kinda dissipated after it became apparent he'd never return it".

"If it's alright with you," said Veronica, "I might go after him. He's cute. Also, I bought pineapple juice and rum. It's my signature drink. Do you have glasses?"

Kevin pulled out three cocktail glasses, and dug deep into the shelf, before retrieving some paper umbrellas. "We've got to keep a cohesive tropical theme. Also, who's running the playlist?"

Betty plugged her phone in. "I've got it".

Kevin sighed. "Betty, please don't play the slow, sad trash you usually do".

Betty dismissively waved. "Don't worry, I'll play good tunes."

Betty sat down on the couch, and her and Veronica swapped clothes and makeup tips. Kevin occasionally offered his input, and one and a half hours (and three mixed drinks) later, Veronica and Betty were ready to go out, dressed and made up to the nines. Kevin ordered an uber, and the three piled into their driver Jason's Toyota Prius.

After getting out at Atmosphere, the city's hottest bar, Veronica slipped the doorman a Benjamin and got them to the front of the line. Betty, always the mom friend, decided to take on the role of shepherding Veronica and Kevin, who had become fast friends after bonding over their shared love of tequila. After Veronica had started drunk crying in the bathroom, Betty decided it was time for them to head home. She loaded them into another uber.

After unlocking each of her four locks, she guided Veronica and Kevin into her apartment, which was still strewn with makeup palettes, brushes, and clothes. She rummaged in the freezer, before pulling out some microwave burritos. She nuked them in the microwave, before serving them up to Veronica and Kevin, who, at this point, were singing along to Britney Spears' Greatest Hits.

After devouring the decidedly un-nutritious burritos, both Kevin and Veronica passed out on the couch. Betty went into her own room, collapsed onto her bed, and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at the bookstore, Veronica assigned Betty the task of stocking books with Jughead. She ushered Betty to the stock room, where Jughead was already working away.

She stood in the doorway. "Hey, Jughead."

He looked up, clutching a copy of _The Giving Tree_. "Hey! What's up?"

She shrugged. "Not much, really. Went out with Veronica last night, regretted it this morning."

Jughead grinned. "She's like a rubberband. I guess I'll show you the ins and outs of stocking books. It's really simple, just load the boxes onto the cart, and go where the label tells you. We just got a shipment of kids books today."

Betty replied, "Hence _The Giving Tree_ ", and smiled.

Jughead and Betty pushed the heavy cart through the aisles, maneuvering it to the back of the bookstore, into the kid's section. Betty looked around the space. "It's so cute. I love the little reading nook in the corner."

Jughead replied, "That's Veronica's little touch. She's been trying to increase foot traffic to the store, and it's working pretty well."

Betty crouched down to shelve a copy of _Goodnight Moon_ , and looked up at Jughead. "I still can't believe you work here. I think the last time we talked was the middle of freshman year, in high school."

Jughead looked down at her. "It's wild, really. You're so different now."

He pulled out a copy of _Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret_ , and chuckled. "Remember when you made me read this in sixth grade?"

Betty acted offended. "Hey, that book is one of Judy Blume's finest works. It's iconic. And you did ask for insight into the female psyche."

Jughead threw his head back and laughed. "Hey, I wanted advice on asking a girl to the winter dance."

Betty smirked. "Remember we did that little book club? And nobody joined except you, Ethel and me?"

Jughead picked up _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ , and passed it to Betty. "I'd actually tried to forget that. Remember you wouldn't let me pick any books?"

Betty shelved the book. "True. But my book choices were always A-1."

* * *

Betty walked back up the front desk, and Veronica waved her over.

"Betty, did I just hear Jughead laughing back there?"

Betty nodded quizzically.

"Betty, I don't think you understand. I've worked with Jughead for the past four months, and never even seen him smile. How?"

Betty shrugged. "I don't know. Just middle school stuff, really."

Veronica shook her head and walked off, still perplexed.

* * *

Betty looked at her watch, and realized it was 5: closing time, and clock out time. She sidled up to Veronica, who was counting drawers in the back.

"Hey, Ron. Do I need to do anything before I leave?"

Veronica looked around, and shook her head. "You're good. Lock the door on your way. Make sure to take Jughead with you- he gets so wrapped up in his writing, he would literally sit in the break room and write all night."

Betty stuck her head into the break room, where, sure enough, Jughead was sitting in front of his computer.

"Hey, Jughead. It's quittin' time. I'm under strict instructions not to leave the premises without you."

Jughead looked up, and groaned. "I've been sitting here for three hours, and have made zero progress on this story. I have a case of writer's block."

Betty walked around, and pulled a chair up to the small cafe table. "Can I take a look? I do some tutoring for other people in my major."

Jughead gestured to the blank document on the screen. "By all means. There's not much to see. I don't even have an idea for this prompt. I'm supposed to be writing a romance short story."

He leaned back in his chair, and covered his face with his hands.

Betty felt bad for him, and impulsively said, "You know what you need? A distraction. Come to my place tonight, I'm making dinner for Kevin and Archie tonight. It's board game night."

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "Board game night? Doesn't really sound like my scene."

Betty rolled her eyes. "It's fun! You can catch up with Archie, meet Kevin, and eat delicious food. I'm an amazing cook".

Jughead reluctantly acquiesced. "OK, OK. You've got me. I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

Betty left the bookstore, with Jughead tagging along behind her.

Jughead settled into the passenger seat of Betty's small red sedan. "So, game night? Never really pegged you as a board game kinda person."

"I'm full of surprises. It started when we had just moved in together, freshman year, and were so broke that staying in and playing monopoly was all we could afford."

Jughead smiled, finding it hard to believe Betty Cooper was ever broke, and asked, "So, what's the agenda for tonight?"

"We get to meet Kevin's boyfriend, Joaquin. He's very mysterious- they've been dating for a couple of months now, and nobody's met him yet. But, before that, we've got to go shopping and do some last minute prep for dinner. You can be my sous chef. And tonight's board game is Scrabble. It was Kevin's week to choose."

* * *

They arrived at Smith's Grocer's, the small family-run grocery store in town. Betty liked it because it was quaint and cute.

Betty gestured to the trolleys. "Jughead, you're the cart chauffeur for today."

Betty rushed around the grocery store, and quickly filled the cart up, consulting her shopping list. Jughead ran behind her, trying very hard to keep up with her madcap pace.

They proceeded to the checkout lane, where Betty greeted the elderly cashier.

"Ethyl! How are you?"

The white-haired lady smiled. "Betty, I'm doing great. And who is this nice young man with you?"

Jughead nervously chuckled, and Betty quickly shook her head. "Ethyl, this is Jughead. I work with him."

Ethyl winked, as if she had been let in on a secret. "Of course, Betty. He's your co-worker."

* * *

Betty and Jughead walked out of the store, and as they loaded the groceries into Betty's car, Jughead smirked.

"Betty, I've got so many questions. Why are you on a first name basis with Ethyl?"

Betty groaned. "Cooking is my way to relieve stress. Anyway, she already likes you. Maybe you should try making a couple of trips there, maybe even picking up a few vegetables to eat?"

Jughead clutched his chest. "Cooper, I'm hurt. You're saying my diet of burgers and milkshakes isn't nutritionally complete?"

Betty shook her head. "Sometimes, some broiled Brussel sprouts can taste just as good as french fries."

* * *

After she pulled into her parking spot at the apartment complex, Jughead rushed out of the car and quickly unloaded the shopping bags from the trunk. Betty said, "Here, let me carry some", reaching out to help.

Jughead shook his head. "Nope. You're feeding me tonight, I've got to earn my keep."

Betty rolled her eyes. He had the same sense of honor as when he was a teenager. She remembered when he tried to give her gas money for driving him to a concert senior year, and she refused to take it. Frustrated, he ended up stuffing the bills into her glove compartment, which she only found months later.

Before she started unlocking her four locks, Betty turned around to Jughead. "Also, Archie and Kevin are my roommates? I'm sure you remember Kevin from high school, and obviously you know Archie."

Betty had actually been worried about Jughead meeting Archie again. She knew that they had fallen out toward the end of their senior year, and she was a bit apprehensive of thrusting them together again. She'd never actually found out what drove them apart. All she knew is that after one party at Cheryl's house, the pair had a confrontation that nearly came to blows. Then again, senior year was so long ago, they'd probably both forgotten about their old grudges.

Jughead tightly smiled. "Archie? Didn't know he would be here."

Betty groaned. "I know you two fell out, but I figured you guys would be OK to hang out again. Burying the hatchet and all that."

Jughead nodded. "Definitely. It was so long ago, anyway. Doesn't really matter anymore."

Betty beamed. "I'm so glad. Anyway, let's get inside, the chili won't cook itself."

* * *

Once inside the kitchen, Betty assigned Jughead the task of chopping onions and peppers. "Look, Jug, you literally can't mess this up. It's so easy. All you have to do is chop."

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "Betty, you're severely overestimating my cooking experience. What if I cut myself?"

Betty dismissively waved. "Look, Kevin's pre-med. He'll take care of you. Get chopping!"

* * *

Despite his protestations, Jughead was a quick learner, and quickly finished chopping up the pile of vegetables. He leaned back in one of the barstools at the island, and watched Betty flit around the kitchen. She made it look so easy.

Even when they were freshman, Jughead had always admired how put-together and poised Betty was. Even as she cooked, her movements looked rhythmic, polished- like a dance.

He snapped out of the little trance, and called out to Betty. "Hey, I finished chopping. No grievous bodily harm, either."

Betty spun around, and smiled. "See? Knew you could do it. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be Gordon Ramsey 2.0." She picked up Jughead's diced veggies, and stirred them into the chili simmering on the stove.

She quickly washed her hands, and gestured to Jughead. "Onto the board games! The rest of them should be waiting in the living room."


	5. Chapter 5

If Betty was completely honest, she was a little apprehensive about reuniting Jughead and Archie. She had simply mentioned she was bringing around her co-worker, not Archie's ex-best friend. She was pretty sure they had never had a huge fight, but couldn't predict how Archie would react to the new guest.

She guided Jughead through the door to the living room, carrying a bowl of chips and salsa. Archie looked up from his guitar, where he was peacefully strumming the chords for a song he was working on. He looked perplexed.

"Dude, Jughead? Is that you?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah, man, in the flesh. Somehow we both ended up at the same college."

Archie stood up, and hugged Jughead. "Man, I haven't seen you in forever. What's up? How you doing?"

Betty decide to leave them alone for a few minutes, and sidled over to Kevin, who was pretending to study on the desk.

"Kev, are you seeing this?"

"When I got your text about Jughead coming over, I was really expecting some more drama or at least something awkward. But it's so chill so far."

"Right. Like they're just picking up like they never left off. Anyway, we'd better start Monopoly soon or we'll never finish."

She walked back over the the sofa and sat down in her usual place, which was next to the spot Jughead was sitting. Kevin sat down next to Archie, across from Jughead and Betty.

"Hey, Jughead. Remember me?"

Jughead's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Kevin Keller? The sheriff's son? It's like a Riverdale high school reunion in here. You look great, man."

Kevin smirked, "I know, I lost all the baby weight and got on Accutane. And came out. Honestly, I really blossomed in high school. Anyway, I guess we'll let you pick the token first. Hospitality and all that."

Jughead picked up the silver shoe. Archie offered, "Hey you, know, I'll play banker this round. You know, take the stress off of Betty, who always has to do it."

Betty scoffed. "As if! Jughead, in case you didn't know, Archie is a huge Monopoly cheat. Jughead can be banker."

Jughead smiled. "I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility."

Kevin smirked. "Monopoly is no laughing matter around here. We mean business."

Betty disappeared in the the kitchen, returning shortly with a tray heaped with bowls of chili topped with cheese. The four played Monopoly, with Betty taking an early lead. After an hour, Kevin sheepishly looked up from his phone and said, "Sorry guys, got to go. Gonna meet up with Joaquin." Betty rolled her eyes. "Next time he's coming to game night. He can't keep dragging you away early"

Kevin sarcastically replied, "Betty, I like him! Why would I bring him around y'all?"

Betty rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and Archie smiled. "Guys, it's been great, but I've got to go to bed. Got training in the morning. So good to see you again, Jughead."

Betty began clearing up the dishes, and Jughead grabbed them out of her hand.

"No m'am. You fed me, least I can do is clean up."

Betty protested. "Jughead, please. You're the guest. I'll do it."

Jughead pressed her Diet Coke back into her hand, and ushered her back onto the couch. "Nope. I'm doing it."

Betty reluctantly acquiesced, and watched Jughead disappear into the kitchen.


End file.
